Wada Ayaka
Wada Ayaka (和田彩花) is a Japanese pop singer signed to Hello! Project. She joined in 2004 as a member of Hello! Pro Kenshuusei and is a former member of Shugo Chara Egg!. She is currently the leader of S/mileage and a member of the duo Peaberry. Biography ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] 2004 Wada Ayaka joined Hello! Project as a member of Hello! Pro Egg in June 2004 when she passed the auditions alongside twenty-nine other girls. The aim of the group was to prepare the young girls for their debut into the world of entertainment. As such, Wada received free dance and vocal training alongside the other Eggs. 2006 Wada continued her training and appeared at numerous Hello! Project concerts as a backing dancer, including the Country Musume concert Country Musume LIVE2006 ~Shibuya des Date~. 2007 In November 2007, Wada recieved a part in the musical Reverse! ~Watashi no karada doko desu ka?. Wada also took part in a television show, Chao.TV. 2008 Wada was selected to be one of the four members for a new Hello! Pro Egg unit alongside Maeda Yuuka, Fukuda Kanon, and Saho Akari. The group was called Shugo Chara Egg! and was formed to record the opening songs for the anime Shugo Chara!. The group released two singles overall. 2009 Wada was announced on Tsunku's blog as a member of a new group called S/mileage. Wada and the original Shugo Chara Egg! were in Shugo Chara! the Musical. Wada and Saho Akari both played students, X-characters, and X-eggs. 2010 Starting on March 29, Wada was a regular for the NHK educational television program Test no Hanamichi. Wada and the other members of S/mileage graduated Hello! Pro Egg in May 2010 and became full Hello! Project members. Wada, Maeda, and Fukuda became members of a new unit called Lilpri for the anime Hime Chen! Otogi Chikku Idol Lilpri in which all three girls voice characters. Wada also became a regular on a nagoya TV show called Go! Bungee Police with Yaguchi Mari. 2012 On July 20, 2012, it was announced that Wada and Sayashi Riho were choosen to form the duo Peaberry. On September 23, 2012, Wada spained her right ankle during the S/mileage Live Tour 2012 Aki ~Choi Kawa Banchou~ concert in Osaka. She was out for 2- 3 weeks to heal. 2013 Wada and Suzuki Airi were in a special gravure mook titled Graduation ~Koukou Sotsugyou~. The mook is about graduating high school, and it was released on February 27. On February 12, Hello! Project Fanclub News annouced that Wada will participate in a stageplay titled Moshimo Kokumin ga Shusho o Erandara. There will be eleven showings and it will run from April 24th through the 30th. On March 18, Wada had her last appearance on Test no Hanamichi. On March 20, it was announced at an event that Wada and Fukuda Kanon will have a shared photobook about their last moments in high school. It is set to be released in April. On April 1, Wada announced on her blog, that she had graduated from high school and would be starting university in Spring.. Profile *'Name:' Wada Ayaka (和田彩花) *'Nickname:' DAWA, Ayacho (あやちょ) *'Birthday:' August 1, 1994 (age 18) *'Height:' 162cm (5'3")http://seah.fujitv.co.jp/sc-p/xyj12 *'Birthplace:' Gunma prefecture, Japan *'Blood type:' A *'Western Zodiac:' Leo *'Eastern Zodiac:' Dog *'Hello! Project Status:' **June 2004: Egg **2009-04-04: S/mileage Member **2010-03-27: Member *'Years in S/mileage:' 3 Years *'S/mileage Color:' Blue *'Hobbies:' Collecting sparkling accessories, collecting belts and hats, shopping for clothes *'Special skills:' Swimming, track-and-field *'Likes:' Clothes, belts, hats, decorations *'Dislikes:' Green caterpillars, TV shows with scary beings *'Favorite Food:' American cherry *'Least Favorite Food:' Liver, milk *'Favorite Colors: '''Pink, purple, and black *'Favorite Animal:' Dogs and Cats *'Favorite English Word:' "English" *'Looks up to:' Matsuura Aya *'Hello! Project Groups:' **Hello! Pro Kenshuusei (2004-2010) **Shugo Chara Egg! (2008-2009) **S/mileage (2009-Present) **ZYX-α (2009-Present) **Lilpri (2010-2011) **Hello! Project Mobekimasu (2011-2013) **Hello! Project MobekisuJ (2013-Present) **Peaberry (2012-Present) Singles Participated In S/mileage *aMa no Jaku (Indies) *Asu wa Date na no ni, Ima Sugu Koe ga Kikitai (Indies) *Suki-chan (Indies) *Otona ni Narutte Muzukashii (indies) *Yume Miru Fifteen *○○ Ganbaranakutemo Eenende!! *Onaji Jikyuu de Hataraku Tomodachi no Bijin Mama *My School March (Oha Girl Maple with '''S/mileage') *Shortcut *Koi ni Booing Buu! *Uchouten LOVE *Makeruna Wasshoi! (Bekimasu) *Tachiagirl *Busu ni Naranai Tetsugaku (Hello! Project Mobekimasu) *Please Miniskirt Postwoman! *Chotto Matte Kudasai! *Dot Bikini *Suki yo, Junjou Hankouki *Samui ne. *Tabidachi no Haru ga Kita *Yattaruchan / Atarashii Watashi ni Nare! Shugo Chara Egg! *Minna no Tamago *Shugo Shugo! Lilpri *Little-Princess☆Pri! *Idolulu Peaberry *Cabbage Hakusho *Cabbage Hakusho ~Haru Hen~ Discography DVDs *2011.03.02 Ayaka (彩花) *2012.03.07 Aya *2013.02.14 Vivid Flower (“e-Hello!” DVD) Photobooks Solo Photobooks *2011.02.25 Wada Ayaka 16 (和田彩花 16) *2012.02.15 Aya -aya- (彩 -aya-) Group Photobook *2013.04.25 S/mileage 2 ~AyaKanon 18sai no Yakusoku~ (スマイレージ②～あやかのん18歳の約束～) (Wada Ayaka and Fukuda Kanon) Digital Photobooks *2012.06.27 Tamerai wa Strawberry (ためらいは　ストロベリー) (Wada Ayaka and Fukuda Kanon) *2012.08.29 Leader Set (リーダー集合) (Takahashi Ai, Shimizu Saki, Yajima Maimi, and Wada Ayaka) Concert Photobooks *2012.03.30 Hello! Project 2012 WINTER Hello☆Pro Tengoku Live Shashinshū ~Rock-chan & Funky-chan~ Works Film *2012 Kaidan Shin Mimibukuro•Igyou (怪談新耳袋・異形) (as Shiori) Television *2007.09.02 Chao.TV (ちゃお.TV) *2010–2013 Test no Hanamichi (テストの花道) (Regular) *2010– Hanasaka Times (Disney Corner; Hanasaka Disney) *2010 Oha Star (おはスタ) (2 episodes) *2010 Go! Bungee Police (出動！バンジーP) *2011 Smile Factory *2011-2012 Hello Pro! TIME (ハロプロTIME) *2012 S/mileage no Sono Joshiki Choto Mate Kudasai! (スマイレージのその常識チョトマテクダサイ!) *2012- Hello! SATOYAMA Life (ハロー! SATOYAMA ライフ) TV Dramas *2010 Hanbun Esper *2010 Love Letter 5 Years Ago (5年後のラブレター) (as young Kanzaki Mai) *2012 Suugaku♥Joshi Gakuen (数学♥女子学園) Anime *2010–2011 Hime-chen! Otogichikku Idol Lilpri (ひめチェン!おとぎちっくアイドル リルぷりっ) (as Yukimori Ringo) Theater *2007 Reverse! ~Watashi no Karada Doko Desu ka?~ (リバース！～私の体どこですか？～) *2009 Shugo Chara! (しゅごキャラ!) (as Sakura, X-Egg) *2009 Koisuru Hello Kitty (恋するハローキティ) *2013 Moshimo Kokumin ga Shusho wo Erandara (もしも国民が首相を選んだら) Select Concerts *2007.02.10 カントリー娘。LIVE2006～Shibuya des Date～ (Country Musume LIVE2006 ~Shibuya des Date~) Music Videos *2009 Mano Erina - Hajimete no Keiken (はじめての経験) (as back dancer) *2009 Mano Erina - Sekai wa Summer Party (世界は サマー・パーティ) (as back dancer) *2009 Mano Erina - Kono Mune no Tokimeki wo (この胸のときめきを) (as back dancer) *2009 Mano Erina - Love&Peace=Paradise (Love&Peace＝パラダイス) (as back dancer) Commercials *2011 Zombie Daisuki (ぞんびだいすき) (Nintendo DS) *2011 McDonald's *2012 Mister Donut (ミスタードーナツの) Internet *2011 Michishige Sayumi no "Mobekimasutte Nani??" (道重さゆみの『モベキマスってなに？？』) *2013 Hello! Project Station (ハロ！ステ) Magazines *2011.11.14 CD&DL Data (with Tanaka Reina, Mano Erina, Yajima Maimi, Tsugunaga Momoko, Suzuki Airi, Sayashi Riho, & Tamura Meimi) *2012.07.02 Hello! Channel Vol.5 (with Takahashi Ai, Shimizu Saki, & Yajima Maimi) *2012.09.24 UTB+ vol.10 (with Michishige Sayumi, Mano Erina, Yajima Maimi, Tsugunaga Momoko, Suzuki Airi, Ishida Ayumi, & Sayashi Riho) Trivia *Eats bread in the morning. *She has a younger sister. *Has a habit of cracking her knuckles. *Her favorite spot is her room. *She shares a close friendly relationship with Iikubo Haruna. *She was Amulet Diamond while in Shugo Chara Egg!. *Is currently the only group leader in Hello! Project to not be an adult. *She is the tallest member of S/mileage. *She once forgot the title of S/mileage's major debut single while they were performing as the opening act at a ℃-ute concert. *She has a cat named Toranosuke, and a dog named Cheese. *Fans, as well as other Hello! Project members, have said she has become more reliable as a person and a leader since the 2nd generation joined. *As a result of an incorrectly translated article, there is a misunderstanding that she dislikes foreigners. The question asked to her was actually 'If you met a foreigner, what would he say to you?" *At first disliked that there were going to be new members added, but in the end, was happy and welcomed the girls. *She dislike snakes so much to the point she don't even want to go near them even behind glass cage. *Is featured in magazines the most out of the S/mileage members (namely UTB). *Was ranked 3rd on Beautiful Idol General Election 2012, High School Group. *Has the same last name as Nogizaka46 member Wada Maaya and Hello! Pro Kenshuusei member Wada Sakurako. Gallery Img20130305083232906.jpg|March 2013 Haruhenw.jpg|February 2013 Ayachow13.jpg|January 2013 Wadaayaka.jpg|November 2009 Wada_Ayaka_27334.jpg|September 2009 Imagewadascm.jpg|August 2009 Wada0409.jpg|June 2009 in Hello! Pro Kenshuusei Wada_02.jpg|February 2009 Wada_Ayaka_29905.jpg|in Hello! Pro Kenshuusei Ayaka1.jpg|in Hello! Pro Kenshuusei Imagexgjqkam.jpg|in Hello! Pro Kenshuusei Honorary Titles External Links *S/mileage Official Website *S/mileage profile *Gree Blog *Ameba Blog *Twitter *Hello! Project profile *Hello! Project discography Category:S/mileage Category:1994 births Category:2004 additions Category:Group Leaders Category:Hello! Pro Egg Formers Category:Hello! Pro Egg Category:Blood type A Category:Shugo Chara Egg Category:1st Generation S/mileage Singles In Category:1st Generation S/mileage Category:Lilpri Category:ZYX-a Category:Debuted Eggs Category:1st Generation S/mileage Albums In Category:Members from Gunma Category:August Births Category:1st Generation S/mileage Concerts In Category:1st Generation Hello! Pro Egg Category:Members born in Heisei Period Category:Hello! Project Category:1st Generation Hello! Pro Egg Concerts In Category:Members born before Hello! Project's formation Category:Members featured in Hello! SATOYAMA Life Category:Members featured in Hello! Pro Time Category:1st Generation S/mileage shows in Category:Peaberry Category:Shugo Chara! Category:Hime-chen! Otogi chikku Idol Lilpri Category:Hello! Project Mobekimasu Category:Blue Member Color Category:Yellow Member Color Category:Up-Front Works (label) Category:Wada Ayaka DVDs Category:Hachama Category:Hello! Project MobekisuJ Category:Wada Ayaka Category:Leo